Living a different life
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Fairy Tail...was destroyed. Layla Heartfillia offered Lucy something which Lucy accepts. Read to find out (yes, I suck at summanary)
1. Chapter 1

_**A deal**_

* * *

><p>Dark.<p>

Darkness surrounded me, in a strangely warm embrace

I always thought that darkness would be cold, guess not.

Where am I? In darkness

Who am I?

Eh...I can't remember

_"You want to join Fairy Tail, right? Then come with me!"_

Fairy...Tail?

But who was that...?

_Natsu_

...Natsu Dragneel, my partner.

Partner?

_Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!_

The corner of my lips turned into a small smile

I remember

Fairy Tail..a guild. The best guild ever!

But who am I?

_"Spirits aren't shields! I fight alongside them! That's my style!"_

_"What I want isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon me. I'm not Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia anymore! Fairy Tail recognizes me as just Lucy and my other family, it's a far more loving family than this!"_

Right...I'm Lucy Heartfillia, a mage of Fairy Tail.

The only question left is...what happened?

_"H-happy...?"_

_"Luce...run...I..w-won't make it..."_

_"Don't say that! Why are you smiling?"_

_"..I-I'll b-be able..to see..Natsu and the others again.."_

_"HAPPY!"_

Oh right I died

So this is what happens when someone dies

Oddly I feel calm

The only regret I have is leaving my keys behind. I hope Yukino gets them

_"Lucy?"_

I couldn't turn around or anything...I was paralyzed

"Mom...?" I asked

_"Lucy dear, I made a little deal with someone.."_

"A deal?" I asked

_"Do you want to meet your friends again?"_

"...That's impossible" I answered

I heard her faint laugh

_"Magic is love...as long as there is love nothing is impossible"_

I smiled at that "But how?" I asked

_"It's a secret, now answer the question my little curious cat"_

"If it's possible...then yes, I want to meet them again. Natsu , Happy, Erza, Gray, Levy, My spirits...everyone." I firmly stated

_"Of course, but there's something I should tell you"_

I raised an eyebrow

_"You'll meet them, that I assure you. In a different world and a different time though. You might not remember each other right away and some may even forget but you'll come across each other knowingly or not"_

I stayed silent thinking

I then chuckled

_"It doesn't matter, as long as we're under the same sky...alive and well..that's all that if we can't remember each other we can't ever forget the bond we created together as mages of Fairy Tail."_

I answered and finished with a full blown smile

_"Very well...I'm proud of you Lucy. I'll always love you..remember that. Be strong,kind and caring, ne?"_

I nodded "Hai mama!" I chirped

I didn't need to see her to know that she had a proud smile

_**A/N : Yes, this is a serious fanfic. Please don't give up on it *on my knees***_

_**Give it a chance till chapter four 'kay? *puppy dog eyes***_


	2. The orphan

_**The little orphan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

The third hokage was sitting at his desk currently doing paperworks, which was endless. He believed that instead of dying of old age he'd be dying from too much paperworks. It had been two months since the nine tailed accident. Konoha mourned for the fourth but then life went on.

He sighed placing his hands on his temples and then heard a knock on the door

_'Great...' _he thought with with a sigh

"Come in" he said

The door went open

"Lord Hokage I-" the ninja was caught off as a baby started crying

The third then noticed the baby and stood up. He walked over to the panicking ninja and took the baby from him. Ninja's really don't know how to handle babies he thought looking at the baby.

He made sure to hold her/him right and what would you know?

The baby made a small laugh making the third smile a bit.

The baby had brown eyes and was wearing a black leather crystal necklace.

"Who is this..?" the hokage asked

"I-I don't know Lord Hokage...there was a letter for you and I didn't examine it" the ninja informed the third taking out a letter

The third couldn't help but shake his head. How did the ninja expected him to hold a probably newborn baby and read a letter?

He went to sit on his chair and managed to open the letter

_Hello Hokage-sama, _

_I wrote this letter to ask a request._

_Due to certain circumstances I cannot take care of my daughter_

_Seeing as Konoha is the most peaceful village I ask you to take care of her_

_It's too dangerous for me to keep her around._

_I placed enough money in this envelope to last her at least ten years at most_

_Her name is Lucy and she's four months old_

_She behaves quite well and I wish I could keep her but as stated before I cannot_

_Her birthday is on the first of July._

_Please accept my request...I want her to be safe_

The third did not fail to notice the tear stains on the letter and knew how much her parents loved her. It reminded him of Kushina and Minato's love for Naruto

"Very well" the third muttered placing the letter down

Lucy looked curiously at the hokage

"Hello there Lucy, welcome to Konoha. You're new home" the hokage said with a smile

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at everyone in the orphanage.<p>

She knew she was different from the other kids...her way of thinking is far superior to theirs and her progress of growing is rather quick too.

Now that she thinks about it...the only one who really pays attention to her is an old man that people treat with respect. In the last two years he had visit her often along with another boy. But Lucy was in the other section of the orphanage so she never had the chance to meet the boy. She heard that most people tried to avoid him though.

Lucy stared down at her hands

She felt like she had forgotten something really important to her but doesn't know what. The reason why she doesn't socialize with the others was because it didn't feel right to be laughing with them. Of course she'd be kind to them when they talk to her but mostly she kept her distance.

* * *

><p><em>"You want to join Fairy Tail, right!? Then come with me!" a boy with pink hair exclaimed dragging a girl with blond hair<em>

_"Okay!" the blond hair girl grinned_

_They ran away from a crowd of people_


	3. Conflict?

_**Two conflicting forces**_

* * *

><p>Lucy blinked in confusion<p>

In front of her stood two ninjas who were busy explaining what it takes to be a ninja and how cool it is.

She knew that there was something off about them, a ninja's life can't be that fun.

"We ninja's utilize our chakra to perform jutsu's...for example. Transform!" the ninja yelled doing a hand seal

Poof

He had turn into their caretaker but Lucy wasn't impress...she knew that there were probably a lot more exciting things but what did got her attention is the strange feeling she had when the ninja used his 'chakra'

She tried to concentrate at that feeling again and began to feel something...she felt the chakra of everyone in the room. She smiled and tried to feel hers too only to gasp but no one noticed

She felt chakra..yes but there was something else she felt.

'What is this...?' she thought in confusion

"Everyone has chakra, they can't live without it!" the ninja informed the childred

'Chakra...? No, but what is it?' Lucy pondered

_"It doesn't matter if you say the true origin of Magic is 'Darkness'. It doesn't matter if you say it's 'Light' either. Magic is alive. Its place changes over time and it grows along with us. Magic is anything you can think of. It can be felt in infinite ways... as light, as darkness, as red, or as blue and it is living freely, together along side Fairy Tail."_

Lucy then frowned at the fact that she kept having weird visions about a girl with blond hair with a weird pink mark , a guy with pink hair , a talking/flying cat and more. This time it was a short old man

She thought that she might be seen as a madperson if she let anyone figure this out

As the ninja's kept trying to impress the kids Lucy stood up and left without anyone noticing her. Her mind was too full to deal with those ninja's...she wondered when the old man would visit her again

Maybe this time she'll ask to meet the other boy...but she's too shy to ask. She doesn't want to be a burden to the old man, besides if the old man wants he can introduce them himself

Sighing Lucy decided to have an early nap not wanting to read anymore books considering she read all already.

'What exactly is Fairy Tail...?' she wondered as she fell asleep

* * *

><p><em>"You want to join Fairy Tail,right!? Then come with me!" a boy with pink haair exclaimed dragging a girl with blond hair<em>

_"Okay!" the girl grinned as she began running too_

_A flying blue cat was there too as they ran away from a crowd of people who were somehow angry at them_

* * *

><p>Lucy sat up while panting "That dream again..." she muttered<p>

Why does she keep having those dreams? Did they mean something? Who was the boy with pink hair? Who was the blue cat? Who was the girl who looks like her? What exactly is Fairy Tail?

These are the questions she kept asking herself.

"It's..three" Lucy noted looking at the clock hanging on the wall

She jumped down from her bed (they had bunk beds) and began walking towards the window. She felt nervous as she began sweating...she's never done something bad before.

"COOL! MISTER DO MORE!" she heard a kid yelled

She jumped in surprise but then sighed realizing those ninjas were still here

'They won't notice..' she thought as she opened the window

The cold wind hit her in the face as she grabbed her shoes and climbed out. Lucky for her she was on the first floor.

She's never been outside before but did hear a lot about Konoha to know her way around. She could also rely on her book knowledge and if anything goes wrong she could ask someone for help.

Putting on her shoes she stared at the open gates...it's now or never she thought as she made a mad dash towards the door.

She didn't look back as she kept running with no destination in mind

* * *

><p>Lucy then tripped on a rock and let out a 'kyah' as she fell down on her face.<p>

Remember when she knew she was mentaly different from other kids? Keyword Mentaly.

She angirly stood up and willed her tears away as she rubbed her eyes.

A girl with brown eyes laughed from behind her

Lucy jumped back in surprise making her fall on her back "Ouch..." she said

The girl then extended her hand for Lucy "Hey there, I'm Aya-me. Are you lost?" the gir politely asked

"Sort of.." Lucy answered taking her hand

Ayame grinned "My papa can help you, come on! Our restaurant is just over there" she exclaimed as she began dragging Lucy

Lucy sweat dropped at Ayame's antics

"Ichiraku..?" Lucy asked in a low voice looking at the small restaurant

Ayame dragged her inside "Papa!"

Just then a man came out from the kitchen (?) with a smile "Ayame-chan welcome back, who's that?"

"This is um..." Ayame began but realized she didn't ask for a name as she let Lucy go

Lucy then bowed to the two "My name is Lucy, s-sorry to be a bother" she softly said

"What a polite kid, I'm Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame" Teuchi said with a smile

"Lu-chan , how old are you?" Ayame asked

Lucy felt a sense of deja vu hearing her nickname as an image of a girl with blue hair flashed in her mind but then left.

"I'm two" Lucy answered

"You seem like a four year old to me, must be because of the way you speak" Teuchi commented

"I'm four!" Ayame exclaimed

Just then the smell of ramen made Lucy's stomach growl. She flushed in embarrassment

"Are you hungry.?" Ayame asked

Lucy slowly nodded still ashamed of her stomach

"Papa!" Ayame exclaimed

"Right Ayame-chan" Teuchi nodded as he walked back into the kitchen

Ayame then dragged Lucy to sit down

"Here you go" Teuchi said placing a bowl in front of Lucy

Lucy stared dumbly at the food in front of her

"It's our miso ramen with roaster prok fillets!" Ayame exclaimed

"Ramen...?" Lucy asked

"You've never had ramen!?" Ayame asked in shock

Lucy bowed her head in shame as Teuchi chuckled

"Well this is the best ramen in the world , try it" Teuchi encouraged

Lucy's eyes stared at Teuchi as she softly spoke "I..don't..have money" she said

She felt someone patting her head and looked up to see Teuchi smile "It's on the house"

Lucy nodded as she took the chopsticks.

"So?" Teuchi asked

Lucy's eyes watered up a bit as an image of a woman with white hair smiling at the blond girl appeared.

"You don't like it.?" Ayame asked

Lucy shook her head and looked at the ramen

"It tastes like home...like an actual meal. The food I usualy eat is made out of obligation...this is the best meal I've ever had" Lucy explained

It's true since at the orphanage they cook out of obligations but the ramen was made with passion which made it had a home feel for Lucy.

As Lucy was almost done with eating Ayame remembered something

"Papa, Lucy needs directions...she's lost!"

"Sure, where do you need to go Lucy?" Teuchi asked

Lucy thought for awhile

She had no money

In the books she read there was this one place and the old man talked about it too

"The Memorial Stone,please" she answered

"Huh? Alright I'm not going to question you about that" Teuchi said

He then gave her the directions

"Bye Lu-chan! Come again!" Ayame yelled with a wave

Lucy shyly waved back as she walked away.

* * *

><p>On the way to the Memorial Stone Lucy picked up some flowers and had placed them in front of the memorial stone.<p>

The real reason why she wanted to come here was to confirm something.

She started searching for one particular name

**_Layla_**

Lucy tensed as things became clear to her. Those dreams and visions she keep having are of real people but from a different world or dimension. In her vision she had heard the people say the name _Layla _so she decided to investigate it. _  
><em>

Layla was the only name she could remember

'But why is her name connected to my dreams...?' Lucy wondered

As she traced her fingers on the name more visions came in her head

The younger version of the blond girl with Layla and weird creatures. Then a grave with Layla Heartfillia and the blond girl putting flowers for her. The blue cat , the boy with pink hair, the boy who keeps stripping and the girl with red hair called out to her. She started laughing as they joined along

'Why are they laughing...?' Lucy wondered

But somehow she gets the feeling that they're important to her

She clasped her hands together and began praying

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake of tha anbu stood dumbfounded staring at the little girl with blond hair who seemed to be praying.<p>

Normaly no one would be here at five.

'Should I leave?' he wondered

"Ummm..." the girl started talking alarming Kakashi

But then Kakashi mentaly sighed knowing there was no way the girl knew he was there

"Mister..with the mask?" the girl asked turing around

If Kakashi hadn't been wearing a mask you could see the surprise flash through his face for a second. He didn't say anything as he kept looking at the girl

"A-are you..mute?" the girl asked

Kakashi mentaly rolled his eyes as he decided to play along. He nodded

"Sorry for being rude, I shouldn't have asked. I was just leaving" the girl said

Kakashi then did a few signs with his hand to keep up the act

_What were you doing?_

"What was I doing...?" the girl asked

Kakashi nodded a bit surprise the girl understood so quick

"I was praying" the girl answered

Kakashi tilted his head as if asking for who as he walked closer

"To everyone here. They're heroes who fought for the sake of Konoha, right? I can't pray to only one of them just because he or she was my family or friend. All of them deserves a silent thanks...because if it wasn't for them maybe we'd be at war or worse right now" the girl explained as she stood up

Kakashi just stared at her wondering what she's going to do now

The girl smiled at Kakashi as she extended her hand "I'll be going now. I see you want to be alone, it was nice talking to you. My name's Lucy"

Kakashi took her hand and shook it

'No harm in playing along' he thought

"Farewell, mister mask!" the girl said with a giggle as she began walking away

Kakshi sweatdropped at the nickname

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FairyTail555 : <strong>Thankss!_

_**firegodvargas : **I'll keep that in mind  
><em>

**_Daxen123 :_**_ Me too...I really look forward to each chapter I write :p_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four :**_

_**Memories of another life**_

* * *

><p>Lucy was walking on the streets torwards the orphanage when suddenly a cat made her trip and her necklace fell down. The cat grabbed the necklace in its mouth and began running away<p>

"H-hey...wait!" Lucy yelled as she began running after the cat

That necklace was important to her, she had it ever since she was a baby according to the old man.

Bumping into a few people didn't slow Lucy down , her feet hurting from the sudden exercise was being ignored. The necklace was the only thing she paid attention to

"Meow!" the cat meowed in amusement as it turned towards an aley

Lucy followed it "Come back here you...!" she exclaimed as she jumped at it

She grinned in triumph as she removed the necklace from its mouth and kicked it away

"All this trouble..." Lucy muttered looking at her necklace

Just then she felt really dizzy and passed out

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV (Dream state)<strong>_

_"Eh..?" I asked looking around_

_I was in the middle of Konoha all alone_

_No noise, no people..just me and the empty street_

_I covered my eyes as light started shining_

_When I felt it stop I removed my hands and noticed a weird tattoo on my hand_

_Pink , a fairy with a tail._

_"Luce, come on!" _

_I looked up to see the boy with pink hair and the cat both grinning at me_

_"Jeez, stop being so loud Natsu!" I answered automaticaly as I began walking towards him_

_"Whatever Luigi" he said _

_"It's L ucy" I corrected_

_My eyes then widened_

_The blond has the same name as me..._

_"H-hey?" I asked only to find I was back in Konoha_

_I looked around for Natsu...where is he? I need to ask him..._

_"Aye sir!"_

_"I'm all fired up!"_

_I turned around to see the two and I was in the blond girl's body. We were in a strange room_

_"An S-rank job!?" I yelled in shock_

_Why can't I control myself!?_

_"We..are..Fairy Tail!" _

_I looked up again to find myself in a huge building. The short old man standing above us with his hand held up. Everyone around me started doing the same_

_And then it hit me..._

_I am the blond girl Lucy or was..._

_These people around me are my friends...that's why I feel odd when I talk to the others at the orphanage_

_I felt my lips curved up into a smile _

_"This..is Fairy Tail.." I said in awe_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time No one's POV<strong>_

"Where's Lucy?" the hokage asked looking around

He came to visit her today to ask her about yesterday when the ninjas came and did a demonstration.

Normaly Lucy would be in a corner reading a book but today she's nowhere to be seen

"Lucy..? Oh..I'm afraid she's been missing since yesterday" the caretaker said

The hokage was surprised to hear this...Lucy wouldn't leave willingly so she must have been kidnapped.

He narrowed his eyes "I see...how is Naruto doing?" he asked

He didn't miss the glint of hatred in the caretaker's eyes "I don't know...he's a troublemaker always looking for attention" she complained

The Hokage sighed deciding to get to the bottom of Lucy's disapearance as he went to his office

He made sure to get there fast via roofs despite his age

"You ordered to see me, Lord Hokage?" Kakashi Hatake asked as he went on his knees as a sign of respect

"I need you to look for a young girl" the Hokage said

Kakashi nodded not asking for details

"She's two years old, blond hair, brown eyes and the most noticable feature is her cystal necklace" te Hokage explained

Kakashi blinked in surprise "Is her name Lucy?" he asked

The Hokage was surprised "Yes..how do you know?" he asked

"I went to visit the memorial stone yesterday around five and found her there...last I saw of her she was heading home" Kakashi explained

"I didn't see her at the orphanage which means she didn't make it back...she must have gotten lost" the Hokage concluded

He gave Kakashi Lucy's old earrings so he could track her

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kakashi's POV<strong>_

_"To everyone here. They're heroes who fought for the sake of Konoha, right? I can't pray to only one of them just because he or she was my family or friend. All of them deserves a silent thanks...because if it wasn't for them maybe we'd be at war or worse right now"_

I jumped from roof to roof

_"I'll be going now. I see you want to be alone, it was nice talking to you. My name's Lucy"_

I sighed

I should have asked her if she needed help getting home. She's an orphan...that came as a surprise.

_"Farewell, mister mask!"_

I slammed my palm down

"Yo" Pakkun greeted me

"I need you to track this scent" I said as I took out the earrings and extended my hand

He sniffed it

"Strawberry...vanilla...and books" Pakkun said

"Do you..?" I asked

He nodded "Yeah..follow me" he said as he began dashing

* * *

><p>"That's strange..." Pakkun said<p>

"What?" I asked

We were in an aley

"Her scent was really strong here...it's like she disapeared." he explained

I placed my hands on my temples trying to analyze the sitaution

Kidnap? Maybe

"Wait...her scent suddenly got stronger" Pakkun said

I looked at him "Lead the way" I said

He nodded

We began dashing again

* * *

><p>'Here again' I thought<p>

I was standing a few feet behind Lucy looking at her. She was on her knees in front of the memorial stone

'Mission accomplished' I thought as I began walking towards her

She turned around and I noticed her eyes were all watered up

"H-hey mister mask" she grinned at me

Why is she crying?

"Do you come here often?" she asked

I nodded

"So someone dear to you's name is written here...?" she asked

I nodded again remembering about Obito

"You know...I'm an orphan" she admitted as she looked back at the memorial stone

I crouched down next to her knowing she has something else to say

"Orphans don't have parents. Most of the kids at the orphanage lost their family in the nine tail's attack and the fourth hokage sealed the nine tails away." she began

I was surprised she knew this much

"But mine wasn't" she said

I looked at her in confusion. What was she trying to say?

"The old man told me he found me and took me to the orphanage when I asked. I was depressed...I thought that my own parents didn't want me, you know? I thought they hated me...but then I remembered!" she exclaimed

Remembered what?

She traced her fingers on a name

"_Layla_, she's my mother. I know she loved me...her blond hair, brown eyes and warm smile...her angelic voice..the lullaby she used to sing for me. She took care of me when I was in her stomach.." she said in a loving way

I tried to remember the name Layla

'Wasn't Layla reported to have died in action four years ago? Her body was missing...this doesn't add up'

"So mister mask, it's fair you show me the name of the one dear to you" Lucy said

I looked at her as she gave me the puppy dog eyes

"Obito Uchiha?" she asked

I nodded

"An Uchiha.." she muttered in slight awe

'So she knows what an Uchiha is' I boredly noted not even surprised anymore

She then stood up "Umm what time is it?" she asked

I held three fingers up and her eyes widened "I've been gone for almost a whole day.." she realized

I nodded

"...Oh no the old man must be worried" she said with a tone full of guilt

I extended my hand for her

"Eh..?" she asked in confusion

After staring at my hand for awhile she grabbed it

I placed her on my back and began dashing towards the Hokage

"...I..this is so scary!" she cried out as her grip on me tightened

I winced a bit

"S-sorry..." she apologized relaxing a bit

I nodded to let her know I'm alright

'Why did I pretend to be mute again?' I wondered

I opened the window and entered the office

"Old man!" Lena happily exclaimed

The Hokage was sleeping on his desk...this is a rare sight. I placed Lena down and she hugged my leg "Thank you mister mask" she softly said

She then walked towards the hokage and pinched his leg, when that didn't work she began tickling him

"S-stop! Lucy..?" the hokage asked

"H-hi!" Lucy chirped

"Where have you been?" the third asked in a demanding tone

"I went to the memorial stone yesterday...then a cat stole my necklace..so I ran after it." Lucy explained as she looked down in shame

The hokage's gaze softened as he placed his hand on Lucy's head "Alright..next time ask" he said

Lucy nodded "Old man?" she asked

"Yes?" he asked

"Could you tell me more about Layla,please?" she asked

The hokage blinked in confusion

"She's my mom!" Lena proudly exclaimed

The Hokage looked at me as I lifted my shoulders up to let him know that I don't know

"I will, next time. It's time to get you back to your home" the hokage said

Lucy looked disapointed "Can mister mask take me?" she asked

The Hokage chuckled "Of course"

"Wait, is that okay?" Lucy asked looking at me

I raised my thumb up as an okay

"Right, now I have to go to the bathroom!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran out the door just when someone opened it

"You're awfuly quiet" the hokage said in amusement

"I told her I was mute" I admitted

He chuckled

'I hope this doesn't bite me back later' I thought with a sigh


	5. Resolve

** _Chapter five :_**

_**Resolve and meeting an old friend**_

* * *

><p>The Hokage sighed again for the hundreth time<p>

He kept thinking about the whole Layla being Lucy's mother situation and how he's going to tell Lucy that it's not possible. Telling her later would only be harder so he has to wear his hokage hat and tell a two year old that the woman she thinks is her mother is not.

Easier said than done. He sighed again wondering when Kakashi would get here already with Lucy. He had left thirty minutes ago and should have been here twenty minutes ago!

Just then there was a poof a.k.a a cloud of smoke. There stood the young anbu carrying the young orphan who seemed dazed

"That felt weird" she commented as Kakashi placed her down

"You're late" the hokage said in an accusing matter at Kakashi

"I-" Kakashi quickly caught himself off remembering that he's mute

The Hokage noticed this and smiled in amusemet

"Huh?" Lena asked in confusion looking at Kakashi

Kakashi knew that at this very moment he never should have played mute

"Lucy" the Hokage said grabbing the girl's attention

Kakashi mentally sighed in relief

"Yes?" Lucy asked with innocent eyes

_'Do I really have to tell her...?' _the hokage sighed once again

"Why do you think Layla is your mother?" he asked

He knew that Lucy was smart for her age and that she'd be able to conclude that Layla is not her mother with this one question

"It's n-not about thinking, she IS my mother" Lena firmly stated with the most serious look the hokage has ever seen on her face

"Lucy, believe me. I wouldn't lie to you over a matter like this. Layla is not your mother" the hokage firmly said as well

"Why not? If you can't give me evidence then it means I'm speaking the truth" Lucy said with the most disrespectful tone ever. Afterall the hokage is being unreasonable to her

"Four years ago Layla was reported missing in action and some witnessed her death. Her body however was never found" he said slapping Lucy with the cold reality

"That's a lie" Lucy said as tears streamed down her face

Just then the door went open to reveal Asuma. He noticed the tense mood and sheepishly rubbed his neck "Am I disturbing something?"

"I-" the hokage began but Lucy cut him off again

"Liar! Laylya Heartfillia is my mother!" she yellled running towards the open door

'Idiot, you should have stopped her' Kakashi thought looking at Asuma who was still sheepishly rubbing his neck

"What?" the hokage asked with eyes wide opened in shock

Asuma and Kakashi looked at him in confusion

"What did she say before she stormed off?" the hokage asked

Kakashi coughed "_Liar. Layla Heartfillia is my mother._"

Asuma snorted in amusement

The Hokage rubbed his forehead as he sighed again.

"It's true then. Lucy Heartfiillia is the daughter of Layla Heartfillia" the hokage said

"Layla? Wasn't she an orphan?" Asuma asked closing the door

"Listen up, this is top secret informtation. Heartfillia is an presumably extinct noble clan of ninja's."

Asuma's eyes widened

"I don't know a lot about them considering their clan is spread out all over the land but I do know a little bit. They have a kekkei genkai, two versions. The first one is their rare affinity which even I do not know of and the second one which Layla specialized in, going beyond summoning. Specializing in a unique way of summoning, being able to even merge with her summonings and being able to summon every scroll if she's contracted with them simply by being their 'friends'."

The Hokage took a deep breath

"Now about Layla, she was well known...some say she was even more popular than Minato, Kushina and even the Uchiha and Hyuga. People would say she had a certain charm and her kindness knows no bounds. Her looks earned her quite a bit of fans and her record as a ninja isn't something most achieve. I still have it, though I have almost every ninja's records. She seemed perfect, no?"

Kakashi and Asuma nodded

"What I am about to tell you is her dark side, something few know."

* * *

><p>Just when the hokage finished the door went open and their stood a random ninja holding Lucy by her collar<p>

"Pardon me sir, but she was listening in on your conversation" he explained

The Hokage's eyes widened, how did he not sense Lucy!?

More importantly how could he accidently tell Lucy about her mother's past?

Lucy looked up and her eyes were dull, holding no hint of warmness. Of course it wouldn't after hearing her mother's story.

When Lucy looked at the Hokage she felt ashamed, she quickly bit the ninja's hand making him release her and started running away.

"Let her be" the Hokage ordered

The ninja nodded

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi "Keep an eye on her"

Kakashi nodded and disapeared in a cloud of smoke

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking at Asuma

Asuma held up a blue scroll with white clouds

* * *

><p>Lucy was in front of the memorial stone<p>

"...Hey, should I hate you or love you?" Lucy asked the stone as she looked at Layla's name

Tears streamed down her face

"W-what a-am I saying? I-I c-can't hate you...never, t-there has t-to be another s-story of what I just heard right?" she asked

She couldn't and wouldn't belive her mother had done all that without a good reason

She started sobbing

_'What am I supposed to do now!?...Why am I even here?'_

_To live and meet them, right?_

_But now Fairy Tail aren't the only people I cherish...Konoha_

_But after what my mother tried to do to Konoha, do I have a right to cherish it?_

These thoughts crossed her mind

Then it hit her

"It doesn't matter what mom did, I'll make sure to become so great that it won't matter. The past can't be changed, so I'll make sure to create such an amazing present that the past will be forgotten" she decided

And so she decided that crying won't help. Just because she cries doesn't mean someone will come and save her. She has to save herself.

So she stopped crying and decided to smile.

Her resolve, she promised to not forget it.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stared dumbly at Lucy who was sitting in front on the memorial stone<p>

She turned around with a grin "I've been waiting" she said

'So she knew I'd come?' Kakashi thought

Lucy grinned at him "I decided, I'll become a ninja. When I do I'll complete all sorts of missions! Then what my mom did won't matter anymore, right?" she asked

Though she asked her voice held an 'that's final!' tone to it.

So Kakashi nodded and extended his hand for Lucy

Lucy in turn took it and Kakashi pulled her up

_And thus the two took each other's hand. One who lives is constantly trying to run away from the future while the other is looking forward towards a bright future. _

_Sadly the one looking towards the future haven't experienced the cruelty of the world just yet, but she'll be fine, right?_

* * *

><p>A cloud of smoke filled the Hokage's office making the Hokage sigh in relief.<p>

"So, no I won't sign any contract! I already have a team, though if you offer me some fish..." a blue cat kept talking not noticing more people arrived

"H-happy?" Lucy dumbly asked

Said cat looked at Lucy "L-lucy!?" he yelled in shock

Lucy dumbly nodded

"Why are you so..."

Lucy imediately ran over to him (he was on the desk) and surprised the people present (the third, Kakashi, Asuma) by jumping on the desk and placing her hands over Happy's mouth.

She quickly whispered something in his ear, which if it wasn't for knowing Lucy so long he wouldn't have unnderstand.

Happy nodded and Lucy let him go

"I want Lucy to be my summoner!" Happy declared

The third blinked not understanding what just happened.

"Summoner?" Lucy asked

Happy then explained to her that he was a summon

"So basicaly form a contract with you, right?" Lucy asked

Happy nodded

Lucy grinned "Sure!"

The third coughed

Lucy gave him the eyes, no one can resist the eyes!

"Please, pretty please with a strawberry on top? I'll take care of him!" Lucy asked and assured

"Please, please with a fish on top!?" Happy asked

Both on their knees with le eyes

The third sighed in defeat making Asuma chuckle

"Fine, you can keep him" he said

"Yeah!" Lucy and Happy cheered and high fived each other

* * *

><p>So after forming the contract Happy had to go and Asuma left<p>

"Old man?" Lucy asked

"Yes?" the third tiredly asked

"I..." she looked at Kakashi who nodded encouraging her

"I want to become a ninja!" she declared

The third was dumbfounded

"Uh, so I..uh was wonderingifIcouldstarttraining!?"

The third was even more confused

"I was wondering if I could start training?" Lucy repeated but much calmer

The third looked at Lucy's eyes filled with determination

A child is supposed to start the academy at the age of eight or so but Lucy isn't just some child

"If you can keep up with the training and conditions" the hokage said

Lucy smiled and nodded "I promise!"

And she never breaks her promises

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	6. Alluding

** _Chapter six :_**

_**Alluding the future...**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Okaa-chan,<em>

_It's been four years since I've last written a letter to you, huh?_

_I finally have the courage to write to you._

_A lot of things have happened, I was reborn in a world full of ninja's (but you already knew that)_

_I live in a peaceful village named Konoha, I really love it here.I still miss Fairy Tail though!_

_At the age of two I found out about magic, my past life and about your counter part of this world. More importantly I began my training as a ninja._

_I mostly focused on taijustsu and chakra control along with throwing kunai's and knowledge due to my age. Apperantly I started training far earlier than expected so they couldn't teach me much. The people who'd teach me about being a ninja were often here for a few days and then another would come teach me._

_I did gain a reputation in this village for working hard. O/O_

_Aside from those things...a lot of interesting things happened!_

_I met Levy, Jet and Droy. They don't remember me or anything about their past lives. My theory is that Happy can remember me due to him not being reborn in this world and being a summon._

_Though I didn't get a chance to socialize much due to my training. It was thanks to my training that I met Levy in the library! :)_

_Most of the time I'd eat ramen but don't worry, I eat the nutrients I need!_

_I hope that you'll continue watching over me,_

_Love Lucy._

* * *

><p>"What did you just write?" a voice asked from behind me<p>

I jumped back in surprise promptly falling from my bed

Someone chuckled making me look up

Hanging from the ceiling there was a female ninja. She had her brown hair in a bun and green eyes. She was wearing the standard ninja attire. She then jumped down next to me as I kept looking at her in confusion.

"Why are you even living in this orphanage?" she asked

I looked at her like she's an idiot "Because I'm an orphan with no where else to stay"

She smirked at me "Are you sure?"

I raised an eyebrow at her

"Your mother left a house behind, you know? And no one else lives there in her memory. Of course I kept the place clean over the years" she said

My eyes widened in surprise "Who..are you?" I asked

She smiled at me placing her finger in front of her lips "For now that's not important, Lucy."

She extended her hand and I took it allowing her to pull me up.

"Shall I take you there?" she asked

Curiousity getting the best of me I nodded.

She grinned and ruffled my hair. I scowled as I fixed my hair back as she crouched down

"Get on" she said

And so I did.

* * *

><p>My jaws dropped as I stared up at the gates. There was a sign saying <strong>Layla's<strong>

The woman chuckled "Well considering Layla was the head of the Heartfillia's it's natural for her to buy her own property, no?" she asked

I dumbly nodded not realizing that she knew about my heritage.

She smiled at me as she opened the gate.

The place was fairy big (understatement), but not bigger than the Heartfillia property back in Earthland. The theme seemed to be a rock garden filled with different flowers. In the middle stood a huge house which I was walking towards right now.

She lead me to a mostly emty room with only a small round tea table in the middle

"Sit down, I'll bring some tea" she said

I nodded and did as told.

* * *

><p>"I suppose you have a lot to ask?"<p>

I nodded and she smiled taking a sip of her tea

"Let's begin with introductions shall we?" she asked

I realized that I don't even know her name

"My name is Aika" she smiled kindly at me

Realizing I forgot my manners I quickly dipped my head down "U-um it's nice too meet you Aika-san, my name's Lucy"

She chuckled "Please get rid of the san" she requested

"H-hai" I nodded taking a sip of the tea myself

"Don't worry this room is filled with seals, making our conversation private." she said

"Okay" I smiled at her

"Now let's begin" she said placing her cup down and looking at me with a serious expression "Do you know who I serve?" she asked

"...The Hokage?" I asked unsure

She shook her head "I serve Layla-sama, and to that extent I now serve you Lucy-sama"

"EHHH!?" I yelled

"I serve the Heartfillia's" she repeated

"But...I thought the clan was extinct" I said

She shook her head "We are scattered across the land, all of us were waiting patiently for you. We had to scatter due to circumstances I do not know about"

"W-what are y-you trying to say?" I asked

She stood up a bowed to me "Lucy-sama, unite us again. Restore our clan!" she exclaimed

I held up my hand "Stop!"

She looked up at me with a confused expression

I gave her a serious face "I heard about what my mother did, she was a criminal"

"I see, you've heard about the dark part of her past...however there's another story to what she did"

"Tell me then" I said as I took another calming sip of tea

"I cannot"

I looked up at her with a frown

"Layla-sama gave us specific instructions" she said

"Us?" I asked

"Your family and followers. I'm the one she trusted most in this village with a few things" she explained

I raised an eyebrow

"I don't know where to start..." she said

"How about yourself?" I questioned

* * *

><p>"Layla-sama saved me, I was an experiment of a desceased ninja. Ever since she saved me I followed her without question and did everything she asked no matter the cost. I even became a leaf ninja because of her order." she began<p>

'Saved her, huh?' I thought becoming more conflicted

"Her first death was an act so that she may give birth to you, she held you in her stomach for a long time. The reason she eloped with your father was due to him having a kekkei genkai. I do not know about that but Layla-sama left you instructions about that. Her second death however was after giving birth to you which was natural. She left behind quite a bit of things for you"

"This house for example. She couldn't leave behind your family secrets so she gave them away to your other family members for you to collect. Both her and your father left behind a lot of money for you. Though I suppose she left behind two important things for you"

I raised an eyebrow at this

She took out a box and gave it to me.

I slowly opened it

"That ring is passed down to the next leader of the clan, only those who are loyal to the Heartfillia will recognize it. As such it's a tremendous help for you."

(I'll leave the ring up to your imagination)

"Who said I wanted to become the head?" I curiously asked

She seemed taken a back as if she expected me to just go aong with it. "I beg of you, please consider. When you read you mother's diary then you shall be convinced"

"Then give me the diary" I ordered being tired of not knowing the truth

"Layla-sama ordered me to give it to you after you collect the family secrets" she said

I sighed in frustration

"She entrusted something else to me"

I looked at her with tired eyes.

"I was instructed to help you with your magic problem" she said

My eyes widened 'How does she...!?'

"Also to give you these" she said holding up a lot of scrolls

She placed it on the table and handed me a letter

* * *

><p><em>Hello Lucy~chan,<em>

_I suppose you've heard about your evil mama, ne?_

_Lucy I..promise you that I am not evil. When you read my diary everything will become clear._

_For you...I planned a lot of things...I'm not forcing you into anything though._

_..._

_..._

_Anyways!_

_Happy birthday!_

_These scrolls are my favorite summons :_

_Aquarius, the water bearer._

_Taurus, the golden bull._

_Cancer, the giant crab._

_Virgo, the maiden._

_Sagitarius, the archer._

_Leo, the lion_

_Gemini, the twins._

_Aries, the ram._

_Scorpio, the scorpion._

_Capricorn, the goat._

_Pisces, the paired fish_

_Libra, the heavenly scales._

_They're based off of the zodiacs if you didn't notice._

_They're not the only ones though!_

_If you want the others you have to collect them from your family!_

_Happy birthday _

_Love_

_Mom!_

* * *

><p>I stared at the letter<p>

For some reason I felt myself smile "So she cares" I commented

"Layla-sama cares for you deeply Lucy-sama" Aika said

I nodded "I shouldn't have doubt her" I said putting on the ring

"So, have you accept your position?" Aika asked

I stuck my tongue out "No~pe! I'll decide what I'll do when I read her diary. But I won't go on my journey just yet...until I make a choice" I said

Aika smiled at me "Hai Lucy-sama"

"Just Lucy, I'm not the leader yet, right?" I asked with a grin

She nodded "Hai!"

"So I'll start living here?" I asked

She nodded "If you wish, not even the Hokage can refuse...this property rightfully belongs to you" she said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>rinnegan18 : <em>**_Thanks!_

**_FairyTail555 :_**_ Lena is a character from my OP crossover with FT, sorry about the confusion! Thanks for your reviews :)_

**_CaptainCommanderLucy :_**_ Thanks for your support! Of course Happy came, he's awesome like that!_

**_Kimboslice98 :_**_ Yes I accidentaly wrote Lea, urgh my mistake! Thanks for pointing it out to me...The pairings? Uh-oh..I haven't thought of that yet..._

**_firegodvargas :_**_ Secret! :P_

**_PrettyStarsInTheSky :_**_ Thank you very much!_


	7. Chapter 7

** _Chapter seven : _**

**_As the week goes by you find yourself knowing more than you did the previous week_**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

A week has passed since I moved in to the house my mother left behind. During the week Aika was placed in charge of me and she passed down everything my mother had ordered her to.

My spirits...or rather summonings still have the memories of our previous lives proving my theory correct. If you're not reborn in this world than you still have you memories. I wonder how I managed to regain them though...

How did our training go?

It was more about learning important things like not mixing magic with chakra. It can kill you. Also a bit of taijutsu and mostly focusing on telling me about my family. I also read my mother's letters about my father's kekkei genkai. Turns out it's another rare affinity...crystal. I can use crystal based jutsu's..but no matter how much I try I can't seem to get it right for some reason.

I also started training with Loki. We can merge for about one minute now, it's really hard.

Though that's mostly it.

I have been avoiding the old man though since I figured out he was lying to me about a lot of things

* * *

><p>"Ayame-chan!" I happily waved as I entered the small restaurant<p>

"Lu-chan!" she grinned at me

I smiled at her as I sat down "Miso ramen for me" I ordered

"Coming right up" she winked at me

During the last two years she became more mature.

"Hello Lucy" Teuchi greeted me

I smiled at him "Good morning. Hope I'm not disturbing"

He shook his head "A customer is a customer" he said

"Lu-chan!"

I turned around to see Levy

In this world it turns out Levy is an orphan too. She lives with a kind old lady along with Jet and Droy.

"Levy-chan" I waved at her

She came and sat down next to me with a smile "Last week was your birthday, right?" she asked

"How did you know?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"I asked Ayame-san" she said

I sighed "Figures"

"Sorry that I didn't bought anything for you" she apologized

I shook my head "Don't worry about it"

"So to make it up for you, I placed a special order in the library" she gave my a smirk

"A special order?" I asked with curiousity

She nodded "Remember when you told me you were a fan of the sannins?" she asked

I nodded as Ayame placed my bowl in front of me. Grabbing my chopsticks I began eating my breakfast.

"Turns out one of them is an author" Levy said

I slurped my ramen "Jiraya-san, right?" I asked

"I think" she shrugged

"So what?" I asked

"I ordered the first book he ever wrote! It was really hard to find" she said

I spat out some ramen and looked at her with awe and shock "Really!?" I asked

She grinned and nodded holding up a book

I hugged her "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kept repeating

She giggled as we broke the hug and gave me the book

"I have to go now, I promised to meet up with Jet and Droy. I came here since I knew you'd be here" she said waving at me

"Bye-bye!" I waved at her

Once she left I looked at the book "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja" I muttered

I shrugged and finshed my ramen deciding to read the book later

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Happy cried in joy as he hugged me<p>

"Are you sick?" I asked him

He pouted "No, I'm so bored!"

"What can you even do as a summoning?" I asked with a sweat drop

He smirked at me as wings sprouted from his back "I can fly!" he exclaimed as he grabbed me

We began flying towards no where really

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Fishing!" he exclaimed

'Some things...never change'

* * *

><p>I leaned against the tree as Happy began fishing in a river. We were in one of the many forest of Konoha<p>

Deciding to do something else besides sleeping I took out the book Levy gave me and began reading.

I was hooked...

I imagined myself as the main character. In my imagination I was seventeen again and was wearing a violet kimono with red sakura prints on it. I had a huge scroll filled with different scrolls on it behind me and standard ninja shoes.

I imagined the evil ninja being Zeref

I didn't know how long I was reading until I noticed Happy on my lap sleeping. I smiled as I rubbed his head making him purr in delight and me giggle. I placed the book away and Happy went away in a cloud of smoke

I stood up and stretched

"Okay, time to head home for some training I guess" I muttered as I began dashing back

Little did I know that I wouldn't be training today...

* * *

><p>"Get out you scum!" a man's voice yelled<p>

I was surprised, the people here seemed so peaceful. Due to my surprise I stopped running and looked at the scene.

A boy around my age with blond hair, whiskers and blue eyes. His clothes were ripped and he was glaring at the man in front of him. It wasn't a scary glare...more like an I'm scared glare.

"What happened?" I asked walking towards them

The man looked at me and his eyes widened probably recognizing me as the new owner of a certain property.

"W-well um, this brat tried t-to enter my store!" he accused

I sighed and shook my head at his idiocity that rivaled Natsu's

"Be nice about it next time, ne? We wouldn't want people to think bad of Konoha now would we?" I asked

He quickly nodded and went back inside his shop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one's POV<strong>_

Naruto looked at the girl with blond hair wearing a black kimono in awe and fear.

The girl then turned around and extended her hand to him.

Naruto looked at the hand _'Is she going to pull it away when I reach out too?' _he wondered

Lucy patiently waited as the boy slowly grabbed her hand. She understood that he was probably being bullied and neglected.

When Naruto grabbed her hand she smiled at him "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked

_So the two met_

_Two kids that would eventualy play a big role in the future_

_One aspiring to be acknowledged while the other aspiring to find an answer to a certain question._

_The two who understands loneliness and rejection...who understands each other to a certain level._

_They would eventualy make a powerful combination._

* * *

><p>Naruto blushed as Lucy pulled him up.<p>

Just then his stomach growled

"You're hungry, huh?" Lucy asked

Naruto sheepishly nodded 'I haven't eaten in two days' he thought

"I know this perfect place...the food there is amazing, makes you feel like home" Lucy said grabbing his wrist and started dragging him towards a certain ramen place

'Like home?' Naruto wondered as he allowed Lucy to drag him

* * *

><p>"Two bowls of miso ramen!" Lucy happily exclaimed<p>

"Coming right up Lu-chan!" Ayame grinned

Naruto felt nervous as he fidgeted in his seat wondering if they're going to kick him out too.

Teuchi then noticed Naruto and smiled at him taking him in by surprise "A new friend?" Teuchi asked

Lucy nodded "Yeah, sort of" she answered

'F-friend? Does she mean it?' Naruto wondered staring at Lucy

Lucy caught him staring and smiled "I'm Lucy"

Regaining his confidence Naruto grinned "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

'Believe it?' Lucy thought with a smile at his antics

"It's nice to meet you" she said

"You too...can I call you Lucy-chan?" he asked

"Sure, Naru-kun" Lucy said with a smile.

"Two orders of miso ramen" Ayame said placing the two bowls down in front of the two new friends

"itadakimasu!" Lucy exclaimed clapping her hands together

Naruto not knowing what to do did the same "i-i-itadakimasu" he stuttered

Naruto and Lucy then grabbed their chopsticks and began eating

"Delicious, this is the best food I've ever had!" Naruto yelled and began eating faster

"Wow slow down or you'll choke" Lucy warned him

Naruto didn't listen as he finished his bowl "One more!" he yelled

Teuchi nodded "Coming right up"

"Lucy-chan, how old are you?" Naruto questioned

"Are we playing twenty questions?" Lucy asked in amusement

Naruto titled his head in confusion

Lucy shook her head and began explaining what twenty questions is

"Let's play it" Naruto said wanting to know more about his new friend

Lucy nodded "Sure, you start"

"How old are you?" Naruto asked

"I'm four" Lucy answered

"Eh? You're older than me..." Naruto commented

"Do you have any siblings?" Lucy asked

"No, what's your favorite food?"

"Strawberries, I love them. When's your birthday?"

And so the two continued asking questions like that learning a bit more about the other.

* * *

><p>"I just realized" Lucy said as she began eating her third bowl<p>

"What?" Naruto asked slurping down his ramen

"Are your parents okay with you eating lunch here?" Lucy asked

Naruto stiffened as his face became sad "I don't have any parents" he said

Lucy's smile faltered as she felt guilty for asking such an insensitive question. She knew how it felt to be reminded that your parents are dead...she mentaly noted never to ask someone about their parents ever again.

"H-how about you? A-are your parents okay with you...eating with me?" Naruto asked

"I don't have any parents either" Lucy said not going into details

Naruto's eyes widened in shock feeling guitly for asking that question, he didn't know he would hear that. Especialy from his first friend...he now feared losing his first friend over something like this.

Lucy and Naruto stayed sillent for a bit

"Sorry" the two said in synch

Lucy looked at Naruto and didn't need to ask why he was apologizing as she began laughing.

Naruto gave her a dumb "Huh?"

"Nothing, it's just your face! It was like so dramaticaly sad" she explained

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her "Ha! You should have seen yours!" he exclaimed sticking his tongue out

Lucy did the same

Ayame laughed as she took away the bowls

"How much?" Lucy asked

"It's on the house" Teuchi smiled

Lucy frowned as Teuchi rubbed her hair "Learn to just accept things"

Lucy sighed in defeat as she jumped down from her seat

"I'll take you home Naruto" she offered

Naruto grinned as he jumped down next to her

As they began walking away Lucy glared at the anbu that was following Naruto

The anbu was taken aback and Lucy smirked figuring out that Naruto was the other kid at the orphanage and wondered who exaclty he is.

* * *

><p>"I'll come again tomorrow" Lucy smiled at Naruto<p>

Naruto looked shocked 'She actualy wants to be my friend...?'

Without waiting for an answer Lucy began walking away.

Soon enough she summoned Happy to take her home

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

I grabbed the book that Levy gave me and realized something

Naruto has the same name as the main character. Amazing. I should let him borrow this book sometime but during our game of twenty questions he said he hates reading.

I sighed as a smile found its way on my face at the fact that he reminds me of Natsu.

"Naruto...Uzumaki..believe it,huh?" I muttered laying down on my back.

_Uzumaki_

I quickly sat up

'I've read that name somewhere before...'

"Lucy-sama, I made tea" Aika said entering the room

I quickly ran past her towards my mother's study. In there's a lot of books with important information and her desk.

Scanning through my mother's documents I found what I was looking for

Uzumaki clan.

* * *

><p>'I can't believe I became friends with someone...like this...' I thought<p>

But then a question came in my head

"Aika?" I asked looking up to see her sitting on my mother's desk staring at me with a knowing smile

"Yes?" she asked

"Is Naruto really part of the Uzumaki clan?" I asked

She nodded "Yes, his mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

Turns out Aika knows a lot about the leaf village and she doesn't mind telling me anything I want to know considering she served my mother. Kind of like Capricorn

"Who was his father?" I asked

"Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash. Commonly reffered to as the fourth hokage" she answered

My eyes widened in pure awe.

_I'm going to become the next Hokage! Then everyone has to acknowledge me!_

I remember Naruto saying that.

"Then why do the villagers treat him like he's trash?" I asked

"He carries the nine tailed fox inside of him and most people do not know of his heritage. They simply know him as the nine tailed brat. The host of the monster responsible for the death of their loved ones and the fourth hokage." she patiently answered

"But isn't he really a hero?" I asked

Aika shrugged "It doesn't matter to me"

I smiled knowinng she would react like that

"Still amazing though..." I muttered

"What's truly amazing is you, Lucy-sama" she smiled at me

'...Juvia much?' I thought with a shudder

"Should I tell him?" I asked

"If you do he'll hide behind his parents, won't he?" Aika reasoned

She's impressive being able to think of things before anyone else does...

"Now it's time for bed, right?" she asked

I noticed that it was dark outside and nodded.

My thoughts still on my new discovery.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Okay, I don't know who I'm going to pair up with Lucy**_

_**So if you have any ideas feel free to let me know.**_

_**Also this story might not follow the orginal timeline. It will have its contents but since Fairy Tail is involved things are bound to be different**_


	8. A home

** _Chapter eight :_**

**_A home_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucy's POV<em>**

"That's all for today" Aika said

As soon as she said that I collapsed on my knees.

We were training since five hours ago and today she decided to test my endurance and dodging skills.

I'm all bruised up and also there are a lot of cuts on my body.

"Should I heal you?" Aika asked

"Yes, please" I said

"Next time I should start teaching you basic medical jutsu's" she noted as she walked over to me

"Lucy you got your butt kiiicked~" Happy said

I glared at the damn cat making a sillent vow to beat him up.

Aika carried me over to a tree making me lean against it as she began healing me up.

A cloud of smoke informed us that Happy left

"Hey Aika?" I asked

"Hai?" she asked

"Do..I deserve to be alive?" I asked

She stayed sillent probably not knowing how to answer

"Forget it" I sighed standing up not waiting for her to finish

She didn't flinch nor move as I began walking away towards a certain orphanage.

The wind blew and carried the leaves along

Today I had my hair in a bun and wore a light blue kimono with a pink ribbon tied at my waist. Of courseI was wearing my necklace and ring too.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the orphanage my mood became really bad.<p>

I was pissed

The kids were currently beating up Naruto, I just wanted to tell them off for that. I wanted to tell Naruto about his family but decided against it not wanting him to become a spoiled brat. I promised myself I'd tell him when he's ready to hear it.

"Hey!" I yelled

They stopped and looked back

"What do you want!?" they yelled

I looked at Naruto. He looked like a kicked puppy

"Why are you guys beating him up?" I asked

"He spilled his food on my shirt!" the one appearing to be the leader asked

I looked at Naruto "Did you say 'sorry'?" I asked

He nodded

Okay now I'm beyond pissed

They bullies must have noticed since when I looked up at them they all flinched.

I cracked my knuckles 'Today I was the one getting beat up, maybe I should beat them up too' I decided

"What are you going to do?" one asked

"Me? I'm just going to kick your ass" I calmly said

Yes, I swore. I swear when I'm mad.

They laughed and I began walking towards them.

I grabbed one of them by their collar and punched him in the face.

He was instantly knocked out making the others stop laughing.

"Looks like I can beat you guys up with only taijustsu" I noted as I kicked another one in his face

The others began yelling and charging towards me

I ducked and kicked one in his chin sending him flying

Feeling tired I grabbed the one that I just kicked's feet and began spinning

His body colldided with the others knocking them out

When I began feeling dizzy I released him

"Wow, I thought this only works in movies" I said slightly amazed at what I just did

* * *

><p>I looked at Naruto as he looked up at me<p>

"Do you hate it here?" I asked

He didn't answer

"Do you feel at home here?" I asked

He shook his head

"What if I offered you a home? A place where you can be yourself and people won't judge you...somewhere safe?" I asked

He looked up at me "R-really?" he asked

I smiled at him as I extended my hand to him

* * *

><p>I knocked on the old man's door with my free hand while the other one was holding hands with the quiet Naruto.<p>

"Come in" his voice said

Being the smart me that I am I just transformed into an older version of myself and opened the door. Naruto looked amazed as I reverted back to my normal self and grabbed his hand again

"Old man, it's been awhile" I said

He looked up at me "Lucy...and Naruto?" he asked in confusion

"Yeah, looks like you're not blind yet, ne?" Lucy smiled at him

Naruto couldn't help but snort at that one

The third didn't seem fazed at all as he smiled at the two "So the two of you became friends?"

"Believe it!" Naruto grinned

"I already do" the third said

"So I was wondering if Naruto could come live at my place?" I asked

He looked at me in surprise "What brought this on?" he asked

I felt Naruto flinch and sighed "It's lonely by myself, if Naru's around it will be more fun" I reasoned

The third looked at Naruto "Do you want to?" he asked

Naruto grinned "Of course old man!" he exclaimed

The third chuckled probably amused.

"Though when Naruto becomes a ninja I'll make him pay rent" I muttered to myself

After that I brought Naruto to my home

He freaked out and thought I was a princess or something making me laugh.

He now lives in the room next to mine, though he slept with me today.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>_

"L...Lucy-chan?" I asked as I looked around the room with a yawn

I frowned wondering where she is.

Jumping out of her big bed I made my way to the door.

I walked down the hall and then down the stairs. I heard a noise and made my way towards it

"Lucy-chan?" I asked

She was standing on a chair cooking something

"Goodmorning Naru, did you sleep well?" she smiled at me

I nodded not used to being greeted in the morning

"Take a seat, I'm almost done" she said

I did as told

"So Naru, do you like it here?" she asked

I grinned "Believe it!"

She giggled "I'm glad"

After a bit she placed a plate in front of me filled with pancakes

"itadakimasu!" she exclaimed as she began eating hers

"itadakimasu!" I repeated as I took a bite

"So?" she asked

I chewed on it and swallowed "Amazing! Not as great as ramen though!" I quickly added the last part

"Tch, I made you a ramen addict!" she exclaimed

* * *

><p>"So what now?" I asked when we were finished<p>

"Well I was going to give the plants some water, want to join?" she asked holding up a bucket

I nodded

She handed me a bucket and went to get another.

"So we fill the bucket with water and then go water the plants. Don't give them too much water though, okay?" she asked

I nodded with a grin

"Don't worry though, just try and be gentle with them" she said

* * *

><p>"Aye sir!" I heard someone yelled<p>

I jumped back in surprise and walked over to Lucy to ask what that was

My jaws dropped seeing Lucy laughing with a blue cat

"Happy, you actualy ate a fish toy!" she exclaimed

"Stop being so mean~" the cat said

I yelled in surprise and pointed at the cat "It talked!"

Lucy looked at me "Oh right, Naruto this is Happy" she said

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed

"How can you talk?" I asked

"Because I'm a cat" he said

"He's a summon" Lucy said

"Oh, what's a summon?" I asked

Lucy sighed "A summon is an animal that a ninja can call." she said

"Oh! You're so smart Lucy-chan!" I exclaimed

"He liiikes you~" Happy said rolling his tongue

Lucy kicked him away

"He's annoying" she said

"I think he's cool!"

Lucy sighed shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm going out for training" Lucy told me as she began walking away<p>

"Wait, what am I supposed to do now!?" I yelled

"Your own thing" she said

"My own thing?" I muttered

Pranks

I grinned

* * *

><p>"Get back here!"<p>

"Someone grab him!"

I laughed "You can't catch me!"

I ran away from the angry villagers without a care in the world

They didn't catch me since I hid in a trash can

"Man, I'm going to become an awesome ninja" I said

* * *

><p>I walked back to Lucy's house<p>

I still think she's a princess or something.

I smelled her cooking something and went to the kitchen

She jumped in surprise and then glared at me

"What did I do?" I asked

"When you get home you have to say 'I'm back'," she said

"Oh" I said as I sheepishly rubbed my neck

"Say it" she said still glaring at me

"I'm home!" I exclaimed in fear of her

She smiled at me "Welcome back"

I stared at her in shock.

"What?" I asked

"Welcome back" she giggled

"...I'm home" I said

She looked at me in concern "You're crying" she said

I raised my hand up and placed it on my face. I'm crying.. I really am crying...but I'm not sad.

She walked over to be "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" she asked

Why am I crying?

"..C-can you say that again?" I asked

She tilted her head in confusion

"The thing you say after I say I'm back" I explained

"Welcome home?" she asked

Oh that's why I'm crying

I'm happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : I wonder who Lucy will meet next...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter nine :_**

**_People cry..not because they're weak but because they've been strong for too long_**

* * *

><p>"If you feel like crying you shouldn't hold your tears back. Because when your older you can't cry even when you have something to cry about" Lucy said<p>

Sasuke looked up at her in shock "H-how?" he asked

Just moments ago he felt frustrated when his father told him that he was weak. He ran out and bumped into Lucy who was returning home from training.

Lucy smiled at him "I can see it in your eyes" she answered

"That's impossible..." Sasuke frowned

"I'm not lying, Uchiha-san" Lucy said with a smirk

"How do you know I'm an Uchiha?" Sasuke cautiously asked

Lucy felt like laughing "Your clothes. You're wearing your clan's mark, right?" she asked

Sasuke felt stupid as he nodded

"Why are you sad?" Lucy finaly asked

"My father told me I was weak compared to my brother" Sasuke answered

"Really now? Are you weak?" Lucy asked

"I don't know" Sasuke said in a frustrated tone

Lucy grabbed his wrist and began dragging hin towards a training ground.

* * *

><p>"Why did you bring me here?" Sasuke<p>

"To see if you're weak" Lucy answered taking out a few senbons from her pouch.

Sasuke knew that she was looking for a fight.

"Let's start with these, I'm going to throw them at you and you're going to dodge." Lucy explained forming a distance between herself and Sasuke

Sasuke nodded

"Don't worry though, these aren't lethal. Until I learn to be a medical ninja I still don't know how to kill with senbons" Lucy assured him

Sasuke visibly relaxed

"Ready, set, go!" Lucy exclaimed throwing one senbon at Sasuke's feet

Sasuke jumped up to avoid it

While Sasuke was still in mid-air Lucy threw two more

Both hit Sasuke's arms making him wince.

"Uchiha-san, when you jump it becomes hard to avoid weapons. Keep that in mind" Lucy adviced as she threw three more at Sasuke aiming for his head

This time Sasuke ducked

Lucy threw four more and Sasuke rolled away

When Lucy threw five Sasuke avoided three of them.

* * *

><p>Lucy was leaning against the tree as Sasuke laid on the field panting hard.<p>

Out of the hundred senbons that Lucy threw he managed to dodge fourty of them. The others Lucy had just taken out of him.

Promising, but still not good enough. If those senbons were poisoned he'd be dead by now.

"...I'm..weak!" Sasuke exclaimed in frustration

Lucy sighed taking out the book Levy bought her which is now her favorite.

"No, you're strong for your age." Lucy said

"H-how..do..I get stronger?" Sasuke asked

Lucy shrugged "Who knows"

She knew that giving him a shortcut would be bad for him

"How did you get strong?" Sasuke asked

"I'm not strong" Lucy said

Sasuke stayed silent

"I can't beat your brother, right?" Lucy asked

Sasuke grinned "No one can beat him!" he proudly stated

Lucy chuckled "I'm sure Uchiha-san" she said

"Sasuke"

"Huh?"

"My name"

"Oh, I'm Lucy."

Sasuke smiled as his eyelids became heavy and he fell asleep.

_That's how they met._

_The two people who understands the pressure of their clans._

_The two who understands the frustration of someone being stronger than them or being compared to others_

_The two of the three who will form an unstopable trio._

_They're paths are now linked._

* * *

><p>'What should I cook today..?' Lucy wondered flipping another page of her favorite book<p>

"Uchiha-san, Sasuke-san is fine!" she yelled out

Some would think she's crazy however one should not judge a book by its cover.

Itachi Uchiha, the almost nine year old prodigy of the Uchiha jumped down from the tree that Lucy was leaning against with his stoic and calm face

"I see" he said

Lucy hummed in response and then she looked up from her book to see exactly who the Uchiha was.

Even though she was four she couldn't help but blush a bit "I bet you have a lot of fangirls" she commented going back to her book

Itachi mentaly sighed hoping he didn't gain another fangirl as he picked his little brother up. He noticed that he was bandaged up and wondered what happened.

"Could you do me a favour?" Lucy asked

Itachi looked at her

She didn't even look up as she spoke "Tell him that if he wants to get strong he should stop whining about being weak and start training."

Itachi just nodded due to his pacifist attitude as Lucy held up her hand.

"Also give him this, don't worry It's not a love letter" Lucy assured him

Itachi slowly walked towards her and grabbed the folded paper.

"Have a nice day Uchiha-san" Lucy said with a small smile

"Likewise" Itachi answered as he began walking away.

_And that's how the two met._

_Both capable of showing shocking levels of loyalty to what they belive in_

_Both of them giving off the feeling of living in another world_

_Both devoted to their training._

When Itachi left Lucy got up and slammed her palm on the ground

"Cancer!" she exclaimed

"Hello, ebi"

Lucy smiled at him "I was hoping we could get some training done in"

"Okay, ebi" Cancer nodded

* * *

><p>Itachi despite prefering to mind his own business couldn't help but get curious over the folded paper Sasuke's friend gave him.<p>

So when he placed Sasuke on his ben he opened up the paper.

_**Hello Sasuke-san, had a nice nap?**_

_**You said you wanted to become stronger so I worked up a top five things I suggest!**_

_**1. In the morning do exercises to increase you flexibility**_

_**2. Run ten laps around Konoha, if you want to increase your speed buy weights**_

_**3. Practise being able to switch between ducking, jumping, etc as fast as possible**_

_**4. Practise your eye-hand cordination**_

_**5. Be confident! **_

**_Next time we'll spar, ne?_**

A small almost unnoticable smile made its way on Itachi's face.

He was glad that his little brother made friends with someone who seems to not care about his Uchiha status and gives him valuable advice. He folded the paper and placed it on Sasuke's drawer. After ruffling Sasuke's hair he went back to his own room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day...<strong>_

"Nii-chan?" Sasuke asked Itachi during breakfast

"Yes?" Itachi responded giving his little brother his full attention

"Did..she um..say anything else?" Sasuke asked

Mikoto was curious about what Sasuke had asked while her husband remained indifferent

Itachi coughed "Tell him that if he wants to get strong he should stop whining about being weak and start training', she said" he spoke

A smile found its way on Sasuke's face "I wonder if I'll see her again..." he muttered loud enough for his family to hear

"Her?" Mikoto asked finaly not being able to contain her curiosity

"A friend of Sasuke's" Itachi answered

"What's her name?" Mikoto asked

"Lucy" Sasuke answered

"No last name?" his mother asked

"I don't know" Sasuke answered

"What did she look like?" Mikoto asked

"A girl" Sasuke answered

Mikoto sighed

"She had shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes." Itachi answered

Mikoto blinked "I didn't expect you to pay attention"

Itachi always paid attention to his surroundings...it was nothing new.

* * *

><p>Shisui Uchiha, currently thirtheen years old was taking a morning walk in the leaf village.<p>

The villagers were opening up their shops with tired faces and the wind blew along the leaves.

It was a peaceful morning, one which he enjoyed.

However he didn't expect to bump into someone at all and yet he did.

He blinked and looked down to see blond hair in a braid. The owner of this hair looked up to reveal her brown eyes

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" she apologized while giving a curt bow

Shisui noticed a book in her hands and out of curiousity grabbed it from her.

He knew about this book, he was a fan of the sannin afterall and wondered how the girl got this book.

"The polite thing was to just say 'Be careful next time' and continue with your walk, Uchiha-san. Also taking away a little girl's book is called bullying. You wouldn't want rumours to spread if I begin crying right now, would you?" the girl Lucy asked

Shisui stiffened and looked back at the girl who had a poker face which at that moment reminded him of Itachi. He smiled sheepishly handing the girl back her book.

Realization seemed to hit the girl "You're...Shisui Uchiha, correct?" she asked

Of course Lucy knew thanks to Aika's information

Shisui nodded and was a bit irritated at the fact that the girl knew his identity but he didn't know hers.

"You specialize in the Body Flicker Technique..." Lucy noted and an idea popped in her head as she bowed "Please take me in as your student!" she exclaimed

Shisui...was surprised to say the least.

A normal person wouldn't ask an Uchiha something like this...not that he was arrogant or anything but still it's a surprise.

The girl looked up with determination in her eyes "Please! Just for a bit, if I annoy you, I'll quit!" she said

Shisui thought about it for a bit.

He didn't want to teach a spineless kid that would give up easily so he spoke "If you manage to land one single hit on me, I'll accept" he said

"I accept!" Lucy exclaimed

'You passed already' Shisui thought

If she had started whining or complaning he'd refuse her as his student.

Lucy grabbed Shisui's wrist and began dragging him towards a training ground. Of course Shisui allowed her to drag him.

* * *

><p>"One hit, right?" Lucy asked<p>

Shisui nodded

The two currently stood ten meters away from each other.

Lucy's lucky that today she didn't wear a kimono. She wore a yellow short and blue t-shirt. She closed her eyes

She knew that she wasn't even on gennin level yet and regretted not taking taijustu lesson from the guy with weird eyebrows. But she knew that she can fight...martial arts. Loki and Capricorn had taught her martial arts before she was even born in this world.

And she has her summons to help her out.

She knows basic jutsu's and now she can put them to use.

She snapped her eyes open grabbing five senbons from her puch threw them at Shisui who easily deflected them with a kunai.

Lucy began dashing towards Shisui with more senbons and jumped up. She threw them all at Shisui who once again deflected them with his kunai.

"Senbons doesn't count" Shisui added

"I'm tiring you out!" Lucy exclaimed taking out kunai's

She began throwing all of her kunai's at Shisui who continued deflecting them.

This went on for a whole minute.

Lucy was slightly panting at repeatidly throwing kunai's as she brought her hands together in the snake seal.

"Katsu!" she exclaimed

Yes, four of those kunai's had an explosive tag on them

A cloud of smoke covered the field

"Barrier Method Formation, huh? That's a B-rank technique...I didn't expect that." Shisui commented with a smirk standing on a branch

Lucy knew it wouldn't work as she smirked "Guess your tittle isn't only for show" she commented

She slammed her palms down "Virgo! Loke!" she exclaimed

A cloud of smoke cleared up to reveal her two trusty spirits.

"Summon? Those two are odd..." Shisui noted

Lucy in turn smirked despite panting slightly harder "With this I've won already" she boasted.

Shisui was surprised at her confidence and grinned in excitment.

Just then Lucy threw another kunai which had an explosive tag attached to it at the branch Shisui was standing on making him jump back on the ground.

When Shisui landed Lucy and her spirits attacked.

Loke kept punching, Virgo kept trying to capture Shisui with her chains and Lucy kept kicking.

Shisui kept dodging the three of them withhis excited grin still in place.

This continued until Shisui kicked Loki away prompting him to disapear and then punching Virgo in her stomach. Lucy jumped back and Shisui ran towards her.

Lucy slammed her palm on the ground once again "Happy!" she exclaimed

In a cloud of smoke a blue cat appeared.

Shisui simply kicked the cat away as Lucy fell on her knees panting hard.

"Give up?" Shisui asked walking towards Lucy and extending his hand to her

Lucy looked up at him with a smirk as she turned into two small creatured with blue coloured bodies. Shisui's eyes widened a bit and he felt someone punch him from behind on his leg.

He looked back to see Lucy. A clearly exhausted Lucy smiling at the two creatured

"Thank you Gemi, Mini" she thanked

"No problem, no problem!" the twins assured her as they disapeared

Lucy fell on her back too exhausted to stand "I...win. I sure have a lot of training..." she noted

Shisui was still surprised but smiled and sat down next to her

"How?" he asked

"Strategy, I'm not a fighter...yet" Lucy admitted

"What was that strategy?" Shisui asked

"Misdirection...I counted on you not using your sharingan. When I summoned Virgo and Loke I let you know that I have summoning contracts, but you didn't really suspecct me of having more, right?" Lucy asked

Shisui nodded

"So what if I told you that the blue cat you kicked was actualy me? I used a transformation jutsu without you noticing in the cloud of smoke when I summoned Gem and Mini. Of course I had Gemi and Mini who transformed into me in the cloud of smoke yell out 'Happy' to fool you. You kicked me away and then I just had to hide my chakra which is something I specialize in" Lucy finished

"Come over to the Uchiha's tomorrow and we'll start. Also call me sensei from now on" Shisui said with a wink as he used the body flicker technique to disapear

When Lucy was sure he was gone she started crying in frustration

"Damn it! Even now I still rely on them too much! I need to learn to do things on my own!" she yelled out

She decided to buy weights and change her training schedule again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Hope this wasn't bad!**_


	10. Shisui's entertainment

**_Chapter ten : _**

_**Shisui's entertainment? **_

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Naruto asked holding Lucy's wrist<p>

Yesterday when Lucy came home all exhausted he developed an overprotective attitude towards her. Just what she needed, another Loke.

"Library" she said

Naruto released her "Be home by seven" he ordered

"Yes dad" Lucy joked as she left

"HEY!" Naruto yelled

* * *

><p>Itachi, often reads books. He didn't expect there to be someone else at the library this early, not even the blue haired girl (Levy) comes that early. He hoped it wasn't one of his fangirls and sighed in relief when he recognize the person as Sasuke's new friend -Lucy-<p>

Noticing Itachi standing there Lucy smiled "Goodmorning, Itachi-san" she greeted

Itachi wondered how she knew his name but didn't comment as he nodded

The two didn't speak after that.

* * *

><p>'Is she following me?' Itachi wondered as he began walking home<p>

Lucy who had her head in a book was walking behind him

Itachi maintained his calmness as he continued walking towards his home.

At the entrance he saw Shisui, his big brother figure. He appeared to be waiting for someone

"Tachi, goodmorning" Shisui greeted with his usual smile

Itachi nodded at him

"Shisui-sensei, good morning" a voice, Lucy greeted from behind Itachi

Shisui blinked and walked to Itachi's side. He saw Lucy giving him a bow and chuckled "I did't notice you there" he commented

Itachi raised an eyebrow "You know Lucy-san?" he asked

Shisui grabbed Lucy and pulled her in front of him.

"Lucy here is my student!" he declared

"I see" Itachi said

He was a bit surprised but still maintaned his pokerface

"See you around Tachi!" Shisui waved as he dragged Lucy away towards a training ground.

* * *

><p>"What now Shisui-sensei?" Lucy asked<p>

"Show me all of your summonings" Shisui said with a certain glint in his eyes

"Eh!?" Lucy asked

"Ah-ah-ah, Sensei asked you to do something" Shisui said in a playful tone

Lucy sighed as she slammed her palm down "Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

Shisui blinked "So what can he do?" he asked

Happy looked at Shisui and started crying

"S-sorry, Happy is very emotional. You remind him of someone..." Lucy explained as she forced Happy to go back

Shisui looked a bit down that he caused Happy's sadness

Lucy slammed her palm on the ground again. "Aquarius!" she exclaimed

Shisui couldn't help himself as a bit of pink covered his face

"What do you want, Lucy?" Aquarius asked

She became a bit nicer to Lucy due to certain events that will be explained later.

"Could you show that pervert what you're made of?" Lucy asked pointing at Shisui

Aquarius nodded and summoned a mini-tsunami. Of course old habits die hard since she hit Lucy and Shisui with it and disapeared.

"She's interesting" Shisui commented

"Hentai-sensei" Lucy muttered

She slammed her palm on the ground again

* * *

><p>"I still like Aquarius better" Shisui commented "Virgo and Libra aren't bad either"<p>

"Hentai-sensei" Lucy muttered

She was exhausted from summoning all of them and now that she thinks about it

"What was the point of it?" she asked

Shisui shrugged "To make new 'friends'," he answered

Lucy wanted to protest but Shisui continued talking

"Alright I'll help you out with your taijutsu, shurikenjutsu and of course make you a master at the body flicker technique" he said with a thumbs up

Lucy grinned at him

_'Good now I can become stronger!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two months later<strong>_

"Eh..? How come you're always busy!?" Naruto complained

"Because unlike you I'm training! I have Shisui-hentai helping me with three different things, Akai helping me with my summoning, chakra control, medical ninja training and also basic element jutsu. Also I have a part-time job at the hospital!" Lucy ranted

"It's not fair..you don't have any time for me" Naruto said letting out a rejected aura

Lucy sighed "I'll take tomorrow off and we can hang out the whole day, okay?" she bargained

Naruto grinned "Really!?"

Lucy nodded "It's a promise"

And Naruto knew that Lucy never breaks her promises.

* * *

><p>Lucy jogged towards the Uchiha's to tell Shisui that tomorrow is her day off.<p>

"Shisui-sensei, good morning!" Lucy exclaimed

Shisui looked at her with his usual smile "Morning Lulu" he greeted

During the last two months they bonded. Shisui now considers Lucy his little sister and Lucy kind of admires him.

"Can I take the day off tomorrow?" Lucy asked

Shisui was surprised at this "Huh? What's going on tomorrow?" he asked

"I promised Naru I'd hang out with him all day tomorrow" Lucy explained

Shisui knew who Naru was and nodded "Sure, it's good to find time for your friends" he said

Lucy smiled

"Of course you'll have to do a little something before I give you permission" Shisui gave a sly smirk

Lucy's smile faltered

"You'll have to fight for my pride..." Shisui seriously said

"Y-your pride?" Lucy asked

"...Yesterday Sasuke bragged that my student wouldn't be able to beat him...I called bullshit! So prove it, fight for my pride and destroy Tachi's!" Shisui dramaticaly exclaimed

Lucy sweat dropped "Uh,sure" she said

"Okay, wait at the training ground. I'm going to go get those two" Shisui said as he walked inside

'Fighting for someone else's sake,huh? It's been four years since I did something like that' Lucy thought in amusement and nostalgia

'Come to think of it...Natsu would always fight for someone else's sake along with the others, I miss them...but I have to be strong, for Happy.' Lucy thought with a nod as she began walking

* * *

><p>"L-lucy's y-your student!?" Sasuke yelled in shock<p>

Lucy smiled at him placing her book away "Hello Itachi-san. It's been quite a long time ne, Sasuke-san?" she greeted

Itachi nodded and then Sasuke did too earning a knowing smile from Lucy.

"Still think you can beat her?" Shisui asked Sasuke with a smug smile

Sasuke stayed sillent. The last time he trained with Lucy she didn't really do anything except throw senbons at him, and besides he has been training the past two months.

"Yeah" Sasuke confidently said

"Alright, Lulu show some mercy, okay?" Shisui asked with his smug smile still in place

Lucy nodded putting on her own smirk

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Lucy stood ten meters appart from each other.<p>

Lucy took out five senbons "I've been training in the medical field, be sure to avoid these" she adviced

Sasuke paled a bit but nodded nonetheless still confident.

Without waiting Lucy threw all five at Sasuke who deflected them with his very own kunai.

When he looked back Lucy was nowhere in sight

"Never lose sight of your opponent" Lucy whispered in his ear causing him to shudder

Before Sasuke could react she kicked him in his back and he quickly reacted by pushing his hands on the ground to create some distance. Sasuke then grabbed five kunai's and threw them all at Lucy who in turn just stood there.

The kunai's hit Lucy making Sasuke's eyes widened. In Lucy's place stood a piece of wood.

"The replacement technique, handy isn't it?" Lucy's voice ehoed in the field

Sasuke narrowed his eyes trying to figure out where Lucy was.

"I'm right here!"

"No, I'm here!"

"Sasuke-san!"

Then suddenly Lucy jumped down in front of Sasuke aiming a punch

Sasuke catched her hand and threw a kick towards her stomach. Lucy reacted by using her leg to hit Sasuke's leg.

The two then looked at each other seemingly thinking the same thing and smirked.

* * *

><p>"So it turned into a taijutsu spar, huh?" Shisui noted looking at Lucy and Sasuke punching and kicking each other<p>

Itachi nodded

"Quiet as usual,huh?" Shisui commented

"Why did you take her in as a student?" Itachi suddenly asked

"Jealous?" Shisui asked with a smirk

"You took a two month vacation just to teach her" Itachi said

Shisui nodded "Yeah, the Hokage didn't mind at all! Turned out that Lucy's on his soft spot" he grinned

Itachi jjust sighed

"As for why I took her in as a student...she's interesting." Shisui began

Itachi glanced at him

"She specializes in summoning...I've seen someone like her before but I just can't put my finger on it. Aside from that I'mm sure you can figure it out...what's the difference between her and the other villagers?" Shisui asked

Itachi narrowed his eyes "She doesn't care about heritage?"

"She does care about that, it's just that she sees someone as themselves." Shisui corrected

"Is that the only reason?" Itachi asked

Shisui chuckled "No, I guess when you see someone capable of being a prodigy in front of you, you can't help but help them. She's going to go far, I can just see it" he said

Itachi didn't answer as he looked back at the match in front of him. Sasuke was sitting on the ground panting and Lucy was running towards him aiming a punch. Just before Lucy could punch Sasuke she fell down thanks to a rock.

'...A klutz' Itachi noted

Shisui laughed "And besides she's really entertaining!"

"Why do rocks hate me!?" Lucy yelled in frustration

Sasuke started laughing too along with Shisui

_'She..really has a certain effect on people' _Itachi thought looking at Lucy who was being helped up by Shisui

He couldn't help but think that it was Sasuke's first time laughing with a friend and didn't notice the small smile on his face

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FairyTail555: <strong>Thank you! I agree they're so adorable _

**_PrettyStarsInTheSky :_**_ Yeah, I'm on a roll! Thanks for your support!_

**_ExDragon : _**_Well Lucy's a kind and warm person so of course it would be weird if she didn't help Naruto out! Yeah I really am killing it!_

**_Fanfiction2morrow : _**_Aye sir! Thanks for the confidence boost, I'll probably update later on today_

* * *

><p><strong><em>MERRY CHIRSTMAS!<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter eleven :**_

**_Day off!_**

* * *

><p>"This is the life!" Lucy sighed in content as she entered her bath tub<p>

One of the best parts about living in her house is that the water is always perfect and to think she didn't have a chance to try it out until now. She sure as hell won't be going until at least an hour later.

Looking up at the ceiling she started wondering about some things. Where are her other nakama's? What's her family's secret? How will she be able to meet with her old nakama's?

Sighing she splashed herself with the hot water "No time to be thinking about complicated stuff!" she muttered

_'Come to think of it next month is Naru's birthday. He probably never had a proper nor happy birthday considering how much this village hates him. This village really is messed up, he's a hero. But I'm sure he'll show them one day, for now I'll have to make sure his childhood is a happy one.' _

She then slapped her face

_'The last two months I...didn't even hang out with him! I'll have to change my schedule, more free time is always best.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he hit the floor. Glaring at the ceiling he sighed ready to start another day filled with people glaring at him for no reason, hitting him and even calling him an outsider or a monster. The only people that really care is the old man who is always busy and Lucy who is always busy too.<p>

He understands why the old man is always busy but not Lucy, sure she says she's busy with training but Naruto can't help but think that maybe she's avoiding him too. He then shook his head, Lucy isn't like that. She gave him a place to stay, a friend, food and cares for him.

'Well she doesn't show it' Naruto bitterly thought as he stood up.

He grabbed a random shirt and pair of shorts as he yawned. Rubbing his eyes he made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he'll find a note from Lucy telling him where his food is and that she'll be back late, as usual.

So when he opened the door and saw Lucy standing on a chair cooking while humming a soft tune he blinked, he idly wondered if he was still dreaming.

"Good morning" Lucy greeted him with a big smile

Naruto dumbly nodded "Morning" he muttered as he made his way to the table after pinching himself

"_words are born, __words fade away , __words continue to live , in you. W__hen you're stuck they change into courage. __Let's step out .__You're stronger than back then. __So don't hesitate .__Believe the words from that time" _Lucy sung imagining Lyra playing along. She missed Lyra, Plue and the others. It's times like these that she doesn't mind going on her quest for her family secrets

Light snoring distracted her thoughts as she looked back to see Naruto had fallen asleep.

She shook her head with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Five more minutes..." Naruto muttered as Lucy shook him<p>

Lucy sighed and shook him again.

It didn't work. Feeling evil Lucy licked his ear causing him to fall off the chair. She started laughing as Naruto glared at her "What was that for!?" he yelled causing Lucy to stop laughing and look at him "For being a sleepy head"

Naruto stood up muttering a curse under his breath "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be **training** or something?" he asked

"Did you hit your head too hard or are you that forgetful? Yesterday I promised to hang out with my favorite blue eyed blond friend" Lucy said as she sat down and started eating

Naruto followed suit still a bit confused until he remembered

* * *

><p><em>"Eh..? How come you're always busy!?" Naruto complained<em>

_"Because unlike you I'm training! I have Shisui-hentai helping me with three different things, Akai helping me with my summoning, chakra control, medical ninja training and also basic element jutsu. Also I have a part-time job at the hospital!" Lucy ranted_

_"It's not fair..you don't have any time for me" Naruto said letting out a rejected aura_

_Lucy sighed "I'll take tomorrow off and we can hang out the whole day, okay?" she bargained_

_Naruto grinned "Really!?"_

_Lucy nodded "It's a promise"_

_And Naruto knew that Lucy never breaks her promises._

* * *

><p>Naruto brightened up "Oh right!" he sheepishly rubbed his neck<p>

"Aye sir!" a cloud of smoke appeared and disappeared to reveal everyone's favorite exceed

"Hey Happy" Naruto and Lucy greeted with a grin

Happy was still emotional and Naruto reminded him of Natsu but he decided to be strong too, for Fairy Tail. Besides Lucy promised him that she'll do whatever it takes to help him meet Natsu and the others again, he and everyone else knew just how important promises were to Lucy.

"So what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked

Happy looked at Lucy as he rolled his tongue "He llliiikes you~"

Lucy sighed at the blue cat wondering why he likes teasing her, she promised to do that when she finds Carla.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Lucy asked Naruto

Naruto placed his finger on his chin in thought. He didn't want to go to the park since no one plays with him, he wasn't allowed to enter the stores and basically every villager kept glaring at him or hurting him.

"Let's go fishing!" Happy announced

Lucy flicked his forehead "It's Naruto's choice you damn cat"

But Naruto thought it was a good idea as he grinned "Yeah, let's go fishing!"

Lucy looked at him in disbelief

"This will be my first time" he continued

Lucy sighed in defeat.

Happy grinned as he sprouted his wings and grabbed Naruto "Race you!" he exclaimed as he flew away

* * *

><p>"This is awesome, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as Happy flew over the village<p>

The view Naruto had was the second best, first being the one he gets while sitting on top of the Hokage's heads. But this is amazing too.

"You're amazing Happy" he complimented the cat

"Aye sir!" Happy happily said feeling needed for once

Of course Natsu always needed him, but he didn't compliment him often unlike Lucy and Naruto who would compliment him no matter how many times he does the same thing.

When the duo reached the river, dubbed Happy and Lucy's spot they saw a certain blond haired girl reading a book.

"Eh? How did you get here before us?" Happy asked in shock

Lucy smirked "Shisui-hentai isn't my teacher for nothing, you know? Especially since his lessons are from hell itself"

Happy pouted as he grabbed his fishing rod and went to the river deciding to catch ten fish today! Naruto followed suit and Happy kindly explained how to fish.

When noon came Naruto got bored and wondered over to Lucy who was immersed in her book as usual.

"Why do you like reading? Isn't it boring?" Naruto curiously asked as he sat down next to Lucy

"This book is interesting, you know?" Lucy defended

"I don't see why..." he frowned

"The hero has the same name as you and he's a great ninja fighting against a powerful enemy" Lucy explained

"The same name as me?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes

Lucy nodded and handed him the book after bookmarking the spot she's at "Try it, you'll like it"

And so Naruto opened the book only to realize he doesn't know how to read.

Lucy frowned and decided to read the book out loud herself. Happy who was tired of fishing also came to hear Lucy's personal favorite story.

By the end of the seventeenth page the trio had fallen asleep. Naruto's head leaning against Lucy's shoulders. Happy sleeping on Lucy's lap and Lucy's hands lovingly rubbing Happy's fur and Naruto's hair. The light snoring and the steady rising of their chests were the only sign they were alive. A smile on all of their faces signifying they had enjoyed their day together being lazy. Maybe even rivaling Shikamaru right now.

The book they were reading rested on Lucy's chest.

A certain anbu sat on the tree branch above them reading a book by the same author, albeit the book was not for kids. The four not knowing about a certain event taking place at the Uchiha compound right now

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto and Fukagu sat at the table eating Mikoto's lunch. The tension was deadly making Shisui glad he wasn't expected to be the next heir or anything like that. He felt sorry for Itachi and Sasuke but was glad that he was just a cousin.<p>

"So how was your day Itachi?" Mikoto asked trying to break the tension as she looked at her oldest son

"Itachi and I had a spar!" Shisui happily exclaimed knowing his friend wasn't a man of many words "Of course it ended in a draw and we had to go to the hospital so they could patch us up" he finished

Mikoto nodded "Just be careful, alright boys? Don't go killing each other" she joked and then looked at Sasuke who's hands were covered in bandages, his left eye which was bruised covered by a patch and face full of minor cuts "And you sweetie? Come to think of it, you still have't told us what happened to you" she said in concern

Shisui snickered while Itachi had a small smirk in amusement knowing his little brother won't admit it, his pride was too big for that and he didn't want Fukagu to think of him as weak.

"I was training" he curtly answered

Shisui snorted "Yeah, you were a sparring dummy alright" he said in amusement

Even Itachi couldn't help but but let out a small yet silent snort of amusement.

Mikoto looked at the two older boys with a pout "Come on, tell me what happened!"

Shisui looked at Itachi who nodded and then back at Mikoto

"Did I mention that I took in someone as my student?" he asked

Even Fukagu who was always indifferent now had his gaze at Shisui who had a proud smile.

"A student?" Mikoto raised her eyebrow

An Uchiha training a random villager could not be good for their reputation and Fukagu was worried that the student was a spy trying to find out the Uchiha's secrets.

Shisui nodded "Yeah, she's really interesting! Itachi and Sasuke knows her too"

"Is it...the girl named Lucy?" Mikoto asked placing the puzzles together

"Yup! And guess what!?" he asked visibly excited

"What?" Mikoto asked

"Sasuke-chan and Lucy-chan had a friendly spar yesterday, it's obvious who won" Shisui said directing a smug smile at Sasuke

Sasuke scowled "It wasn't fair! She used ninjutsu and..."

"If I recall correctly the spar had turned into a taijutsu only battle right at the start" Itachi added just wanting to mess with Sasuke as a revenge for eating the last dango

"Well at least I almost won!" Sasuke exclaimed

Shisui laughed "Almost? Last I remember you were on the ground panting like mad while she aimed a punch at you only to trip over her beloved rock-kun!"

Mikoto giggled at that "She sounds interesting"

"Which clan does she come from?" Fukagu asked making everyone stop laughing and look at him

"We do not know much about her" Itachi answered

"Yeah, she's really mysterious! Won't even let us know where she lives or what she does all day. All I know is her first name and her birthday." Shisui nodded

"Well how about her parents?" Mikoto asked

Shisui shrugged "I don't even know that, she doesn't talk about herself much."

"How strong is she?" Fukagu asked

"I haven't thought about it much." Shisui admitted with a sigh "She specializes in a rare type of summoning, has a little medical knowledge, smart for her age, good at throwing senbons and kunai's, I taught her the body flicker technique but I don't know how good she is yet, academy level at taijutsu and her kicks aren't something to mess with" he shuddered at the last one remembering about 'Lucy kick!'

"Invite her over to diner on Friday, I would like to meet her" Fukagu stated as an order, not a request

Mikoto frowned, worried for the little girl. She did want to meet her but didn't want her to get involved into clan business knowing how her husband works.

"Yes father" Itachi complied

He too was worried for Lucy but of course couldn't decline his father.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter Lucy will meet another character, look forward to that!<strong>_


End file.
